


Seaside Interlude

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo challenge 160<br/>Prompts: Radio, Madman, and a photo of a pier fading into mist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Interlude

"Half an hour, he said," Doyle complained. "Been two already. Stuck here in the car while he's swilling Glenfiddich in that nice warm hotel with Lord Wossname. Think it ever stops raining here?"

"Scattered showers, the radio said. This place must be having the lot. Reminds me of being on holiday when I was a kid, huddling in the shelters on the prom or hanging round the arcades with no more money for the amusements."

"Yeah. Enjoy ourselves if it kills us. I'm resigning," Doyle announced. "Take a letter, Bodie."

"All right, I'll have F. Food. Look, I could just nip over to that caff on the pier and get us something. I need a pee, anyway."

"Never give that thing a rest, do you? One way or another."

"Doesn't get much chance of a rest with you around. I'm going to risk it."

"Guaranteed to make him show up raring to go. Bet you fifty p."

"As long as I get my one p. And maybe some mushy ones with fish and chips."

"Make it snappy, then, or you'll be catching the train home."

"Leave a light in the window, all right?"

He reached for the door handle just as Cowley emerged from the doorway of the Seaview Hotel, quickly sheltered by the commissionaire's outsized umbrella.

"Go on, quick," Doyle urged. "Get to the gents, anyway. I'll stall him."

"Bodie!" The imperious summons arrested Bodie a few steps from the car. "Where are you off to?"

"Er - call of nature, sir."

"Well, be quick about it. We're late enough as it is."

"We did miss our meal break, sir," Doyle put in. "Would it be okay if --?"

"You surprise me, Doyle," said Cowley. "I assumed there would be a trail worn by Master Bodie's boots between here and that café by now."

"Waiting for you, sir," Doyle protested virtuously.

"Very well. Five minutes, Bodie." He settled into the back seat and opened his briefcase.

Must be well lubricated, Doyle thought. He'll be smiling benevolently next.

He leaned back to continue his frequent consolation of planning his letter of resignation.

"Dear George..."

No.

"To George Cowley, Posing as a Civil Servant: Dear Sir or Madman..."


End file.
